Blood Money
Blood Money is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 15th case of the game. It is the third case set in Aurora Hill. Plot Mandy, Jason and the player watched Stuart Weinstock's old steam locomotive toy at Polaris' Antique Museum. As everyone waiting for interview, they heard a gunfire and scream from trading place. Everyone rushed to found Stuart died from gunshot while the stock trader, Marlon Kimbrough, barely alive and sustained injuries. The five people were labelled as suspects: Leon Kingsford (Polaris sponsor), Louis Adams (auction owner), Carrie Lickerish (stock trader), Abigail Hafner (prime minister), and Arthur Orley (paperboy). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player found the sharp razor and the mobile. It was revealed to be the Black Whale social network on the paperboy Arthur Orley's mobile. Could the kids kill someone and kill themselves to gives their souls to The Harvester so they can live in hell? When the two saw the broken steam locomotive toy on the display, Mandy turns around and lets out a shrill shriek as she comes face-to-face with a scary grim reaper-like killer. But, the player knocks him out before everyone comes to where Mandy screams coming from. Mid-investigation, Prime Minister Hafner was flagged as a suspect once again. Carrie Lickerish later knocked over several items. Later, an angry families threatened to destroy the Antique Museum if the team don't arrest The Harvester for causing more suicide of their children, but were stopped in time. The team found enough evidence to arrest paperboy Arthur Orley for the murder. Arthur denied involvement, pretend that Marlon paid a money in compensation to the family of Stuart who has been killed. But when the team discovering the whale carved on his wounded right arm, he then admitted to the crime. He believed that The Harvester warn him that the world was going to be ruined if the trading stocks succeeded and people gained the money to buy some of old steampunk models. Harvester ordered Arthur to kill Stuart and Marlon so he can get all of money or he will be killed if he don't complete the final task of the Black Whale. Wanting to save himself, he shot both Stuart and Marlon with a shotgun. He refuse to telling about the true identity of The Harvester and takes the shotgun in attempt to committed suicide to avoid going to the jail, but the team managed to calm down and strip out the gun from him. Although he was tried as an adult, Judge Westley was sentenced to 15 years in a psychiatric institution under maximum security guard. During Curse of the Black Whale (3/6), Mandy reported that Marlon recovered from his injuries. In the hospital, Marlon told Velia and the player that the trading place seemed to be malfunctioning before Stuart was murdered. As Velia wanted to investigate the breakdown, they looked for the locomotive toy design in Stuart's workshop. With the design, Velia fixes the locomotive and unsuccessfully tested it. Louis said it was because of a missing piece, which they found at the antique museum. He then said that the locomotive was still dangerous because the piece was broken. The team suspected sabotage, although Louis said it was Stuart's incompetence. After Mandy and the player dug into Jessica Cassidy and Carter Griffin's sad past, Chief Seymore reported that a wolf escaped from zoo and was on the loose in the middle of snowstorm. Summary Victim *'Stuart Weinstock' Murder Weapon *'Shotgun' Killer *'Arthur Orley' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect shoots clay pigeons. *The suspect eats chili dog. *The suspect reads Murder on the Orient Express. *The suspect wears a glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect shoots clay pigeons. *The suspect eats chili dog. Suspect's Profile *The suspect shoots clay pigeons. *The suspect eats chili dog. *The suspect reads Murder on the Orient Express. *The suspect wears a museum badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Murder on the Orient Express. Suspect's Profile *The suspect shoots clay pigeons. *The suspect eats chili dog. *The suspect reads Murder on the Orient Express. *The suspect wears a museum badge. *The suspect wears a glasses. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer shoots clay pigeons. *The killer eats chili dog. *The killer reads Murder on the Orient Express. *The killer wears a museum badge. *The killer wears a glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Curse of the Black Whale (3/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Aurora Hill Category:Copyrighted Images